Is This Real?
by Kau-Tahu-Siapa
Summary: Hyuuga Hinata, novelis luar biasa. Dirinya ditimpa sebuah pengalaman yang sebelumnya tak pernah ia bayangkan. Terdampar di abad pertengahan, dengan Uchiha Sasuke sebagai pemimpin sebuah kerajaan yang sering kalah dalam berperang. Tak disangka, Hinata adalah ksatria wanita dalam ramalan yang akan membawa kerajaan Sasuke menuju kemenangan. Mampukah dirinya? AU. SasuHina. RnR?


Pintu belakang sebuah rumah bergaya Victoria abad pertengahan itu terbuka lebar. Seorang gadis dengan gaun santai berbahan sifon lembut melangkahkan kaki keluar dari pintu itu. Tangan kanannya menggenggam sebuah buku tebal yang kelihatan lusuh dengan sampul bertuliskan '_**United Kingdom : A History**_'. Sementara sebuah tas selempang bercorak gradasi ungu yang digantungkan di bahu kirinya ikut mempermanis penampilan wanita muda itu.

"Anda mau kemana, Hinata-_sama_?"

Si gadis tersentak. Dirinya kemudian memutar badannya untuk mencari tahu pemilik suara yang menghentikan langkahnya tadi.

"A-ah, Matsuri," desahnya lega. "Kau mengagetkanku."

Wanita paruh baya yang dipanggil Matsuri itu hanya menggelengkan kepala. Kemudian dia mengulangi pertanyaan yang belum dijawab Hinata sekali lagi. "Anda mau kemana?"

Hinata tersenyum tipis. Diacungkannya buku sejarah Britani yang sedari tadi dipegangnya.

"Seperti biasa, mencari inspirasi untuk kelanjutan novelku."

Pelayan pribadi Hinata itu kembali menggeleng. "Tidak, tidak. Anda harus terus berada di rumah untuk beberapa jam ke depan."

Hinata mendesah sebal. Mana bisa dia terkurung di rumah maha luas dengan corak arsitektur kuno nan membosankan itu? Apalagi ini akhir minggu. Langit cerah dan mendukung pula. Ayahnya sedang keluar kota. Saudara-saudaranya juga sedang tidak berada di rumah. Bersenang-senang sedikit tak jadi masalah, bukan?

"Matsuri~" pinta gadis itu dengan suara bernada manja, senjata andalannya untuk memaksa pelayan pribadinya ini menuruti kata-katanya.

"Saya mohon, Hinata-_sama_. Ayah anda mengatakan bahwa salah satu kolega bisnisnya akan bertamu pada waktu minum teh nanti. Tampaknya anda akan dikenalkan dengan anak dari kolega bisnis ayah anda itu," terang Matsuri dengan sabar. Menjadi pelayan pribadi dari anak seorang pengusaha terkenal sejak Hinata masih berumur dini membuatnya terbiasa mengatasi sifat kekanak-kanakan Hinata.

'Ah, perjodohan lagi.' batin Hinata. Entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya Hyuuga Hiashi mencoba menjodohkan Hinata dengan anak dari kolega bisnisnya. Kalau bisa, dirinya ingin menelepon Hiashi sekarang juga dan berteriak, "_Let me take care of my own business, Tousan_!". Tapi sesuai dugaan, Hinata pasti tidak akan berani melakukannya. Faktor lainnya adalah dirinya tak punya pulsa.

"Kumohon~"

Lagi-lagi Matsuri menggeleng tanda tidak setuju. Sementara Hyuuga sulung dari dua bersaudara itu mulai menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ke lantai marmer dengan kesal.

"Cukup, Hinata-_sama_. Tingkah anda sangat kekanak-kanakan sekali."

Dan perkataan Matsuri berhasil membuat Hinata berhenti menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ke lantai –digantikan dengan bibirnya yang dikerucutkan beberapa senti ke depan.

"Ayolah Matsuri..." oh, jangan. Jangan mata itu lagi. Matsuri tidak mampu menolak keinginan Hinata jika gadis itu sudah mengeluarkan jurus mata bling-bling –alias _puppy eyes_ andalannya jika suara bernada manjanya tidak memberikan hasil yang memuaskan.

"Ku~Mo~Hooon~"

"Tidak."

Kali ini bibir Hinata sedikit dimajukan ke depan –alias _duck face_. Senjata terakhirnya jika suara manja dan _puppy eyes_ masih tidak mempan. "_Please_... Yayaya?"

Matsuri menepuk jidat dengan sebal. Entah darimana Hinata belajar meniru tingkah laku anak anjing dan itik. Apalagi setelah ini? Trenggiling _face_? Ikan asin _style_? Atau mungkin, si Hyuuga sulung ini berniat melakukan sesuatu yang lebih ekstrim. Amukan tazmanian devil, misalnya?

"Begini saja, jam berapa sekarang?"

Hinata melirik sebuah jam tangan bermerek yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Kemudian dirinya menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan Matsuri. "Jam setengah sembilan pagi."

"Perjamuan akan dimulai jam sepuluh. Pastikan anda sudah berpakaian rapi pada saat itu. Sekarang bersenang-senanglah dahulu."

_Gotcha. Finally._ Yeah!

Hinata tersenyum lebar. Matanya berbinar-binar layaknya balita yang baru dibelikan sebuah mainan. Tak sampai sedetik, gadis itu berlari menuju pekarangan luas di belakang rumahnya yang sering digunakan Hinata, adiknya Hanabi, dan ayahnya untuk berkuda.

"Terimakasih, Matsuri! Aku janji akan kembali sebentar lagi!"

Oh tidak, Hinata berlari sambil menengok ke belakang, melambaikan tangan dengan riang ke arah Matsuri. Dirinya tak menyadari bahwa di depannya ada sebuah batu besar yang akan menyandung kakinya sebentar lagi. Matsuri berteriak histeris, namun tak bisa ditangkap oleh telinga Hinata.

"Awas, Hinata-_sama_!"

Hinata mengerutkan kening. "Apa kata–"

BRUK.

"–ouch!"

.

.

.

**Is This Real?**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Rush, minim deskripsi. Maaf jika mengecewakan. A little Western *maybe***

.

.

.

Hinata tidak pernah menyangka bahwa dirinya akan menetap di London seperti sekarang ini. Ketika ibunya meninggal dunia, ayahnya memutuskan untuk memboyong Hinata dan Hanabi untuk ikut serta ke Inggris –mengingat bahwa perusahaan pusat milik Hyuuga Hiashi memang berada di daerah itu. Daripada meninggalkan kedua putrinya di Jepang tanpa sanak saudara, lebih baik mengajak mereka berdua tinggal bersama di Britania Raya.

Dan lagi-lagi, Hyuuga sulung itu tidak pernah menyangka bahwa karirnya sebagai penulis novel bertemakan fantasi akan sukses di tanah United Kingdom. Semuanya berawal dari Yamanaka Ino, salah satu teman Hinata yang melanjutkan studi ke Britani juga. Sejak Ino iseng mengirimkan fiksi konsumsi pribadi Hinata yang disimpan di _notebok_ berwarna kelabu miliknya pada salah satu penerbit, tak disangka karya itu diterima dan akhirnya dicetak juga. Nama Hyuuga Hinata sebagai penulis novel _best seller_ pun langsung melejit.

Dan mulai saat itulah Hinata merangkap menjadi penulis novel di sela-sela kesibukan kuliahnya.

Tapi saat ini gadis muda itu kehabisan ide. _Deadline_ tak akan lama lagi. Biasanya, adiknya yang hampir identik dengan dirinya akan membantu menyumbangkan ide-ide cemerlang –dan inilah yang membuat Hinata heran, kenapa bukan Hanabi saja yang menjadi novelis. Namun saat ini, Hyuuga bungsu yang baru menginjak tahun senior di sebuah sekolah menengah atas itu sedang menikmati tur murah keliling Paris yang didapatkannya dari undian berhadiah sebuah mi cup. _Lucky Girl_, eh?

Hinata memutuskan untuk duduk di hamparan permadani rerumputan berwarna hijau terang yang menyegarkan mata. Matahari yang tidak terlalu menyengat semakin menambah sempurnanya pagi itu.

Oh, kepalanya masih sedikit pusing. Batu yang menyebalkan! Akibat tersandung tadi, Hinata jatuh terjerembab dengan kepala menyentuh tanah duluan. Sebuah benjolan kecil mulai muncul dan menghiasi kepalanya.

Gadis itu menarik napas dalam-dalam, kemudian menghembuskannya dengan perlahan. Tangannya mengambil _notebook_ miliknya dari dalam tas selempang yang dibawanya sedari tadi.

Tangan Hinata menekan tombol _power_. Dalam hitungan detik, monitor di hadapannya menyala. _Loading_ sebentar, kemudian muncul _wallpaper_ dirinya dan Hanabi yang sedang berpose dengan manis di depan Big Ben London.

Yak, saatnya bekerja!

Belum sempat Hinata menggerakkan pointer untuk memilih program aplikasi pengetikan, derap sepatu kuda yang datang dari arah depan mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Hei, bukankah ini pekarangan pribadi milik ayah Hinata, Hyuuga Hiashi? Lalu siapa yang berkuda di sini? Hanabi sedang tak ada di rumah. Kakak sepupunya, Hyuuga Neji juga sedang menonton sepak bola di Stadion Wembley sejak jam delapan tadi. Pasti anak-anak nakal di sebelah rumahnya yang melepaskan kuda-kuda itu.

Hinata bangkit. Derap kaki kuda yang berlari itu terdengar semakin dekat.

Iris berwarna lavender milik gadis itu menangkap seekor kuda berwarna cokelat yang berlari cepat ke arahnya. Tunggu dulu, siapa pemuda yang menunggangi kuda itu? Sepengetahuannya, tidak ada satupun pelayan atau tetangganya yang berpenampilan seperti si penunggang kuda itu.

"Berhenti!" cegah Hinata sambil sedikit berteriak.

Nihil. Bukannya berhenti, kuda itu justru semakin mempercepat larinya.

"Hei, itu berbahaya!" kali ini Hinata mencoba berteriak pada si penunggang kuda. Namun orang itu terlihat tak acuh sama sekali dengan teriakan Hinata.

**DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!**

Semakin dekat.

'Matilah aku.' Batinnya dalam hati, sambil menyaksikan kuda itu menerjang ke arahnya dalam hitungan sekon.

Kuda itu menjerit, mengeluarkan suara ringkikan kencang yang memekakkan gendang telinga.

Hinata memejamkan mata dan berteriak sekeras-kerasnya–

"Kyaaa~!"

–kemudian gadis itu pingsan seketika.

.

.

.

Sayup-sayup, telinga gadis itu menangkap suara burung yang berkicau merdu dan perlahan. Kemudian suara berat milik beberapa lelaki mengisi ruang pendengarannya. Hinata bernapas lega sambil masih tetap menutup mata.

'Syukurlah Tuhan, aku belum mati.'

Kelopak matanya terasa berat. Badannya pun terasa kaku dan tak bisa digerakkan. Namun Hinata yakin, dirinya sedang dikerumuni oleh pelayan-pelayan yang akan membopongnya ke kamar sebentar lagi. Jadi dirinya memutuskan untuk tetap berbaring menunggu. Ditambah lagi dengan pertimbangan kepalanya yang dilanda kesakitan mendadak.

"Siapa gadis ini?"

Hinata mengerutkan kening.

"Entahlah, pakaiannya aneh."

Aneh? Apanya yang aneh? Gaun santai yang menjadi tren di kalangan remaja seumurannya ini dibilang aneh? Bahkan ayahnya yang agak ketinggalan zaman sempat memujinya sebelum berangkat kerja dan mengatakakan bahwa Hinata tampak manis dengan gaun itu.

"Kita harus memberitahukannya pada Baginda Raja."

Baginda Raja? Sejak kapan ada orang yang dipanggil Baginda Raja dalam rumah Hinata? Para pelayannya yang sedang tergila-gila dengan cerita fiksi pasti sedang memainkan sebuah drama kuno zaman dahulu kala. Hamlet karya William Shakespeare misalnya.

Cukup. Sandiwara ini harus dihentikan.

Hinata membuka matanya dengan cepat.

"Dia bangun! Persiapkan senjata kalian!"

Dan sekian banyak tombak dengan ujung yang runcing langsung mengarah pada Hinata.

"E-eh?"

Wow, para pelayannya kini lengkap dengan pakaian zirah yang berat, ditambah dengan sebuah tombak di tangan mereka sebagai pelengkap. Bahkan ada yang sedang duduk di atas kuda dengan peralatan tempur siap perang. Yang lainnya memegang sebilah pedang besar serta sebuah perisai baja.

"Hei, kalian dapat properti itu dari mana?" tanya Hinata antusias dan bersemangat.

Laki-laki berambut cokelat di depannya mengernyitkan dahi. "Apa maksudmu?"

Hinata ikut mengernyit. Dirinya memutuskan untuk tidak menjawab pertanyaan pemuda itu dan memilih balik bertanya. "Aku belum pernah melihatmu. Kau pelayan baru, ya?"

Seluruh orang di tempat itu saling berbisik-bisik sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Hinata dengan pandangan mata kebingungan.

"Dia gila, Kiba," bisik seseorang di sebelah laki-laki itu, "Lihat saja pakaiannya yang aneh itu."

Pemuda yang dipanggil Kiba kembali menilik pakaian Hinata dari atas hingga ke bawah.

"Sepertinya dia mata-mata dari kerajaan musuh!"

"A-apa?" hei, si gendut itu provokator sekali! Kerajaan musuh? Memangnya dimana dirinya berada sekarang? Zaman perang dunia kedua-kah? Tidak. Tidak mungkin. Hinata ingin membantah, tapi dirinya terlalu takut dengan belasan benda tajam yang siap melukai kulitnya.

Pemuda lain membuka suara. "Mana ada mata-mata secantik ini?"

Si gendut memutar bola matanya. "Kau memang pandai, tapi otakmu lemah pada gadis cantik, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru terdiam. Pemuda itu menyarungkan pedang miliknya ke sisi kiri tubuhnya. "Lalu apa penjelasanmu tentang gadis ini, Chouji?"

Si gendut melipat tangannya di depan dada, kemudian memulai penjelasan singkat tentang hipotesanya "Orochimaru dari kerajaan musuh sengaja mengirimkan mata-mata wanita agar tidak mencurigakan."

"Jadi?" Kiba balik bertanya pada Chouji.

"Kita bunuh saja! Setuju, teman-teman?" teriak orang itu dengan suara lantang, disambut koor kompak dari seluruh kaum adam di tempat itu. Mereka mengangkat senjata tinggi-tinggi sambil berteriak,

"SETUJU!"

Hinata membelalak. Matanya menyiratkan kekagetan sekaligus ketakutan. Mereka bukan pelayan-pelayannya. Lagipula, tempat ini bukan pekarangan rumahnya. Sejak kapan pekarangan rumahnya berubah menjadi hutan belantara? Jadi, dimanakah tempatnya berada sekarang? Dan sekarang, makhluk-makhluk dengan tubuh berotot dan pedang runcing nan tajam ini akan membunuhnya sebentar lagi.

"Ada apa ini?" suara yang terdengar tegas dan penuh wibawa itu menghilangkan keributan dalam waktu sepersekian detik saja.

"S-sasuke-_sama_," seketika, seluruh ksatria berbaju zirah di tempat itu berlutut sebagai tanda penghormatan, menyisakan Hinata yang terbengong heran. Apa yang mereka lakukan? Padahal tadinya dirinya berharap bahwa pemilik suara yang tegas dan penuh wibawa itu akan menyelamatkannya dari kumpulan orang setengah gila ini.

"A-apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Hinata. Dirinya bingung. Sangat-sangat bingung.

Lelaki gemuk tadi menoleh ke arah Hinata dengan pandangan tidak suka sambil tetap berlutut hormat pada pemuda berambut aneh yang diketahui Hinata bernama Sasuke. "Diamlah! Beri penghormatan pada Sang Raja."

Sang Raja? What the–!

Oh, sekarang dirinya benar-benar berada di kumpulan orang gila dengan pemimpin mereka yang juga gila. Tuhan, tolong selamatkan Hinata.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

**a/n : hai, saya kembali setelah UTS yang menyiksa. Mungkin western-nya tidak akan terlalu terasa, mengingat saya gak jago buat bikin fic bergenre yang satu ini. Tapi entah kenapa idenya muncul begitu saja. *plak*. Terimakasih buat kak Agidia yang sudah menjelaskan ke saya tentang genre western *cipok* XD. Makasih ya kak~**

**Akhir kata, MIND TO REVIEW? Kritik dan Flame dihalalkan. Jangan jadi silent readers, please ^^**


End file.
